The Secret Room and Secret Diary
by Dark Lawliet
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi jika Misa menemukan sebuah diary peninggalan seorang wanita muda di suatu kamar berhantu?
1. Chapter 1

Wammy house, itulah tempat di mana Light dkk tinggal (versi aku dewe ya). Kalo boleh dibilang nih, ya, Wammy house ini bangunan megah poollll (yang punya imajinasi tinggi harap bayangin). Tapi, salah satu ruangan di Wammy house ini ada ruangan yang jadi misteri. Hanya Watari yang tau kejadian terhadap ruangan tersebut yang pastinya.

"Semuaaaaa….. Bantuin ngangkat barang dongggg….." Teriak L.

"Barangnya siapa sehhhh????" Tanya Mello.

"Tuh, barangnya Misa Amane dan Light-kun"

"MISA AMANE??????? SINI SAYA BANTUINNNN!!!!" Teriak Mello tiba-tiba.

"Dasar" Kata Near sambil bermain puzzle.

Di halaman luar…..

"Oke…. Angkat terus….. Hati-hati langkah……. AWASSSSS!!!!! Yah, Ryuzaki (panggilan buat L)….. Jatuh semua tuh….." Kata Light.

"Sory, Light-kun. Saya lagi keasyikan makan Lollipop, nih" Kata L.

"WUAAAAAAAAA…… MANA JATUHNYA DI KOLAM IKAN LAGIIII!!!!! L!!! SINI KAU!!!!!" (Perhatian!! Yang jatuh buku milik Light)

Ternyata L sudah kabur duluan…….

"DASAR KAU PENGECUT, RYUZAKI!!!!!!!!!! AWAS KAU!!!!!!!"

"LIGHT! Sudahlah…… Daripada teriak-teriak begitu, ending bantu ngangkat barang sana!" Teriak Misa.

"Iya iya….."

Lalu……

"MISA AMANE-SANNNNN!!!! SINI SAYA BANTU UNTUK MENGANGKAT BARANGNYAAA!!!!" Teriak Mello.

"Iyaaaa… Makasih ya….."

Ternyata……..

"WOIIIIII, INI SIH BUKAN NGANGKAT BARANG, TAPI MEMBAWA BARANG PAKE GEROBAK!!!!!" Teriak Light.

"Udah, Light…. Sabar………"

Setelah semua barang diangkat…….

"Misa, kamu pilih kamar yang mana?"

"Hmmmm…. Sebelah kamar Light saja deh….."

"Dasar"

"HOREEEEEEE…… Umm? Light?"

"Ada apa?"

"Kau tau tentang kamar itu? Kamar itu kelihatannya tidak dikunci"

"Engga…. Aku juga penasaran……. Liat yuk"

KRIETTTTTTTTT

"Iya, benar…. Tidak dikunci…."

"Astaga, kamar ini berdebu sekali"

"Iya. Pasti kamar ini tidak digunakan selama bertahun-tahun"

"Hei, ada diary. Milik siapa, ya?"

"Entahlah"

"Misa mau baca diary ini! Jadi, Light keluar dulu, ya"

"Huh, ya sudah"

Light pun keluar, lalu Misa pun membaca diary itu…..

"Hmmmm…… Tidak terlalu menarik……. Hei, apa ini?"

_Kamis, 8 Mei 1973_

_Aku menyesal telah mencintai dia. Ternyata dia telah selingkuh. Aku pun langsung membalas dendam. Sayangnya, hal tersebut gagal. Aku justru membunuh selingkuhannya,Carolina. Karena aku takut hal tersebut diketahui olehnya, maka aku pun memutuskan untuk kabur,kemudian menuju kamarku lalu bunuh diri dan meninggalkan surat wasiat….._

"Kisah yang tragis….."

Tiba-tiba…….

BRAK!

"Light….. Apakah itu kau??"

TAP….TAP…..TAP…..

"SIAPA ITU????"

TAP……. TAP……. TAP……..

Tiba-tiba saja…..

"KYAAAAAAAAA!!!!! Fuh, Ternyata seorang gadis………"

"Sebentar lagi, rahasia ini akan terbongkar….." Kata gadis itu.

"A…Apa maksudmu?"

Dalam sekejap saja,tiba-tiba ada roh yang merasuki tubuh Misa……

"A….A….AKHHHHH……AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Sekarang roh Julietta telah bersatu dengan tubuhmu. Kau akan bisa mendengar suaranya" Kata gadis tersebut sambil tersenyum kecil.

_Siapapun yang membaca diary ini, akan ada sebuah roh yang merasuki tubuh dan membunuh wanita yang menjadikan pria favorit sang pembaca diary ini sebagai pasangannya. Itulah yang kutulis pada halaman terakhir ini……._


	2. Chapter 2

"Panas sekali….. Rasanya pingin ngadem……" Kata Light.

"Light, siapa sih cewek itu?" Tanya Ryuk sambil memakan apelnya.

"Mana?"

"ITU, LIGHT….."

"Sebentar-sebentar…… Sepertinya aku sering melihatnya…….. Bukannya itu Angelina Zhi dalam acara The Master kan?"

"Mungkin….."

"Samperin aja"

"Kau nekat sekali, Light"

"Permisi"

"Ya?" Jawab Angel. (A/N Panggilan Angelina di The Master)

"Apakah anda Angelina Zhi yang tampil di acara The Master kan?" Tanya Light dengan muka penasaran.

"Iya, betul"

"Aku benar, Ryuk"

"Hebat sekali, kau"

"Anda mau kemana?"

"Ummm…. Saya bingung…."

"Bagaimana kalau anda saya antarkan ke Wammy house?"

"Wammy house?"

"Iya, Wammy house. Di sana tempatnya luas sekali"

"Kalau begitu saya mau deh"

"Ngomong-ngomong, saya belum mengetahui nama anda" Kata Angel.

"Maafkan saya. Nama saya Light Yagami. Panggil saja Light" Balas Light.

"Salam kenal, Light. Senang sekali saya bisa bertemu dengan orang seganteng kamu" (Oi….. ati-ati kesambet omongane Abu oiii….)

"Salam kenal juga"

"Ngomong-ngomon masih jauh tidak?"

"Ah, tidak. Sudah hampir sampai"

"Baguslah"

Sesampainya di Wammy house………

"Aku pulang semua"

"Light-kun, siapa itu?" Tanya L.

"Oh, ini Angelina Zhi yang tampil di acara The Master itu lo, Ryuzaki"

"Walah, Angel yang itu. Saya L, anda bisa memanggil saya Ryuzaki"

Kok Ryuzaki? Pikir Angel.

"AKU MINTA TANDA TANGANNYA YA, ANGEL!!!!!" Teriak Mello sambil berlari membawa sebuah kertas dan bolpen.

"DIAMMMMM!!!!" Teriak L sambil menjegal kaki Mello.

GUBRAKKKKKKK

(Terdiam sesaat…….)

"Para penghuni yang bersemangat ya, Light"

"Begitulah" Bersemangat apanya….. pikir Light.

"Yang tadi itu Mihael Keehl. Panggilannya Mello, si cewek"

"Hahahahaha"

"Yang ini Nate River. Panggilannya Near. Lalu yang di sana itu Matt"

"Hmmm….Hmmm…."

"Lalu yang ini Wammy, pemilik Wammy house ini"

"Salam kenal nona. Nona bisa memanggil saya Watari"

"Iya, salam kenal juga…. Cuma ini saja orangnya, Light?"

"Tidak, masih ada 1 orang lagi. Namanya Misa Amane. Misa? Di mana kau?"

"Light, aku di sini"

"Itu yang namanya Misa"

"Ah, anda pasti Angel"

"Benar sekali"

"Ada apa Misa? Sepertinya kamu tidak biasanya"

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Ya sudahlah, aku mau mengajak Angel jalan ke taman. Duluan ya"

"Iya"

Mereka berdua pun pergi…..

"Apa-apaan dia? Baru kenal langsung pegangan tangan begitu?" Gerutu Misa.

Dasar sial……. Buyar semua rencanaku untuk mendekati Light……

"Misa……….."

"Siapa itu?"

"Bunuh saja dia….."

"TIDAKKKKKK!!!!!!" Misa pun segera lari menuju kamarnya.

Suatu saat kau pasti akan membutuhkanku…..


	3. Chapter 3

"Nah, ini adalah taman di Wammy house" Kata Light.

"Wow, indah sekali" Kata Angel.

"Jangan hanya kagum saja. Rasakan keindahannya" (Omongan dari mana tuh)

"Hmm…Hmmmm…."

Tak jauh dari taman……

"Sial! Kenapa sih, yang jadi idola selalu Yagami? Kenapa gelar idola tidak berpindah ke aku saja? Aku kan jauh lebih ganteng daripada Yagami" Gerutu Mello.

"Pede amat kau….." Sahut Matt.

"Emang ga boleh kalau pede?"

"Sah sah saja, sih"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"ADA APA SIH????"

"ITU………"

"PAAN???"

"ITU LO!!!!!! MAKANYA, BUKA TUH KACAMATA NAPA SEH……"

"MANA????"

"ADUHHHHHH……. (sambil nyopot kacamata Matt) ITU LO DI SONOOOOO!!!!!!!"

"O…… Iya iya. Tapi itu lagi ngapain ya?"

GEDUBRAKKKKKKKKKKK

"CAPE DEH……."

"Hehehehehhehehe……"

"Jawaban jayuz"

"Ayo ta…. Jelasin…. Itu lagi ngapain?"

"Haduuuu…. Ya sudah…… Lagi gandengan tangan tuh…….. Oh tidak…… apalagi sekarang……. GYAAAAAA……. MEREKA CIUMANNNNNNNN"

"WAH…… HOT NEWS!!!! KUFOTO AHHH….."

"DASAR BODOH!!!!!! KETAHUAN TAU!!!!!"

"Ah, masa bodoh!!! Emang gue pikirin!!!!"

Matt berhasil mendapatkan foto hot tersebut (saking hotnya kali), tapi diketahui oleh Light…..

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Tanya Light.

"EEEE…… C, Am, Dm, ke G, ke C lagi, Am, Dm, ke G, ke C lagi, Am, Dm, ke G, ke C lagi!!!!" Sambil memasang muka tak berdosa, Matt dan Mello sambil bernyanyi (mana lagunya Lupa-Lupa Ingat by Kuburan Band lagi). (A/N itu A minor sama D minor…… Yang ga ngerti kunci musik, khususnya gitar, mohon maklum dan mohon maaf)

"Aku bisa tebak apa yang kalian lakukan di sini, kalian pasti mengikuti dari belakang kan?" Tanya Light dengan tatapan sadis serta suasana yang dingin.

SFX : JDIIIIIEEEEEEENNNNGGGGGG

"Ketahuan juga" Kata Mello.

"Dasar kalian ini….. Sebentar ya, Angel….. Sebagai hukuman, Mello…."

"Apa?"

"Kamu tidak boleh makan cokelat selama 2 minggu dan kau, Matt….."

"Ehhhh???"

"Kamu tidak boleh browsing internet selama 1 bulan. Speedynya aku cabut!!!!!"

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA??????" Teriak Mello dan Matt.

"Ya sudah, sana masuk"

Di ruang tamu…..

"INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KAU, MATT!!!! COBA KAU TIDAK MEMOTRET MEREKA!!!!"

"ENAK SAJA!!!! GARA-GARA KAMU JUGA KAN, TERIAK PALING BANTER JUGA!!!!!"

"KAMU YANG SALAH!!!!" Teriak Mello.

"KAMU!!!!" Sahut Matt.

"KAMU!!!!!" Balas Mello.

"POKOKNYA KAMU!!!!!" Balas Matt.

"BTW, AKU BISA MUTUSIN SIAPA YANG SALAH….. YAITU KAMU!!!!!!!!" Teriak Mello.

"AWAS KAU!!!!" Ancam Matt.

Sepertinya mereka bakal berantem hingga 1 jam 30 menit ke depan…… (berantem macam apa itu)

"Ada apa lagi dengan kalian berdua?" Tanya L.

"Babak belur pula" Sahut Near sambil memainkan rambutnya.

"Lupakan saja" Kata Mello.

GUBRAK……

"PINGSAN??????" Kata L sambil bengong.

"WATARI!!!!! BAWA KE KAMAR L BESERTA FIRST AID!!! (hal yang disukai Mello dan Matt)" Teriak Near.

Lalu, setelah membawa 20 batang cokelat (dasar maniak cokelat….) dan membawa laptop plus dengan speedynya (ini lagi….. Maniak komputer……)……

"Dasar, sebenarnya ada apa sih?" Tanya L.

"Panjang ceritanya, L" Jawab Mello.

"Hihihihihihihihihi" Matt meringis sambil megang hidung (bisa nahan tawa sih….).

"Apaan sih ketawa?" Tanya Near.

"Hihihihihihi…….." Mello ikut-ikutan ketawa.

"Ini lagi…… Obatnya habis, ya?" Tanya L.

"Hihihi…..HAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….."

"Aneh" Kata L.

"Dan gila" Sahut Near.

"Telepon RSJ, Watari" Kata L. (Dasar ngawur kau, L…..)

20 menit kemudian…..

"Gini, kami habis mengikuti Light dan Angel dari belakang" Kata Mello.

"Lalu?" Tanya L.

"Matt, kamu aja yang jelasin"

"Terus, terus, terus….." Matt berkata dengan ragu-ragu.

"Terus apaan?" Sahut Near.

"Terus kami melihat Light dengan Angel saling bergandengan tangan!!!! Lalu mereka……"

"Apaan?"

"C-I-U-M-A-N….."

"ASTAGAAAAAAA……. LIGHT-KUN………." Teriak L tiba-tiba.

Jegrek……

"Hmmmm?"

"Si…..Si….Siapa itu…..????"

"HOI!!! Ini aku!!!" Kata Misa.

"Amane-san toh….. Saya pikir siapa….." Kata L.

"Sory ngagetin…… Pada omongin apaan?"

"Ga ada kok….." Kata Matt.

"Yahhhh…… Kasih tau ga???"

"Duduk saja Amane-san….." Kata Near.

"Iya, silakan duduk" Sahut L.

"Nggak, sebelum Misa tau apa yang kalian omongin!!!!"

SFX : SIIIINNNNNNGGGGG

"Ehmmm….. Sebentar…."

4 cowok tersebut tiba-tiba mojok….. (Ea…. Ea.......... Ea…………)

"Gimana? Dikasih tau ga?" Tanya Mello.

"Ntar bocor…… Mulut Amane-san kan rada ember (aaaaa…… Jleb…… Kurang ajar kau L)" Kata L.

"Kasih tau aja deh" Sahut Matt.

"Tapi kalau sampai ketahuan Light, kau yang harus tanggung jawab" Kata Near.

"It's Okay…. Don't worry…."

"Sudahhhh????" Tanya Misa.

"Iyaaaaaaaaa" (Ga usah lebay gitu napa seh……..)

"Gini…… Tadi aku dan Mello sempat ngikutin Light dan Angel, kita tuh juga liat mereka lagi…… Gandengan tangan!!!!"

"Terus, terus???"

"C-I-U-M-A-N….."

"OOOOOOOO….. Ya sudah aku kembali ke kamarku dulu"

"Cuma sebentar Amane-san?" Tanya L.

"Iya….. Sampai nanti"

Sial, berani-beraninya Angel berbuat seperti itu dengan Light. Awas kau……

"Misa….. Misa….."

"Siapa itu?'

"Lebih baik kau membunuhnya saja"

"AAAAWWWWWWW…….."

...........


	4. Chapter 4

Malam harinya, semua penghuni Wammy house makan malam bersama dengan Angel. Suasana saat itu sangat hangat. Semua hal yang aneh dan mencurigakan pun hilang……

"Ayo, silakan….." Kata Light.

"Iya, makasih, Light" Kata Angel.

"Nikmati saja makanannya, jangan ragu-ragu…….."

"Iya"

"Maaf….. Huuuuaaatttttchiiiiiii……." L bersin saking kerasnya.

"Astaga Ryuzaki…… Jangan bersin di sini dong……."

"Sudahlah Light, Ryuzaki kan tidak sengaja"

"Tepat sekali, Angel-chan" Kata L.

"Hyaaaaaaa!!!!!! Bersihin sana….. Tuh ada (sory….) ingusss!!!!!! SANA KE TOILETTT!!!!!" Teriak Light.

"Hiya……" kemudian L berdiri menuju ke toilet.

"Teman-teman, Misa mau ke toilet dulu……" Kata Misa.

"Iya, iya……." Kata Mello.

Di toilet…………………….

"Hah, lega………………. Kluar semua………………………………" Kata L.

Tiba-tiba…………

"Hmmmmmm?"

"Fu fu fu, awas kau……."

Ngapain Amane-san di sini? Samperin ah……… Kata L dalam hati.

"Amane-san?"

"Hah! Oh, kau Ryuzaki" Kata Misa.

"Ngapain di sini?"

"Tidak apa-apa…."

"Ya sudah, aku kembali dulu. Amane-san masih mau di sini?"

"Iya"

Di ruang makan……

"Sory lama" Kata L.

"Tidak apa-apa" Kata Near.

"Misa belum kembali, ya?" Tanya Light.

"Iya, katanya sih masih ingin di toilet"

"Semuanya, bagaimana kalau aku yang mencari Misa-chan? Sekalian aku mau ke toilet"Kata Angel.

"Oh, silakan"

"Terima kasih, Ryuzaki"

Di toilet……………

"Misa-chan? Kau di sana?" Tanya Angel.

Siiiinnnngggg…….

"Misa-chan?"

Lalu Angel menuju ke ruang belakang………

"Misa-chan….. Misa-chan…….."

Tiba-tiba saja…………..

"Kyaaaaa!!!!"

"Tidak usah histeris seperti itu" Kata Misa.

"Oh, kau Misa-chan. Kemana saja? Kita kembali yuk"

"Karena kau sudah merebut Light, maka kau akan kuakhiri di sini……….."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan harap kau bisa lari"

"JANGAN DEKATI AKU!!! WUAAAAAAA"

"Bagaimana? Sakit bukan?"

"Misa-chan, sungguh….. Aku tidak menjadikan Light sebagai pacarku. Kumohon mengertilah….."

"Alasan!!!! Rasakan ini"

"AAAAAAAKKKKKKKHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Itulah hukuman bagi orang yang telah merebut Light. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA………"


	5. Chapter 5

"Suara apa itu?" Tanya Light.

"Mungkin berasal dari ruang belakang. Ayo, kita segera menuju ke ruang belakang" Kata L.

"Ide bagus, L" Kata Near.

Sesampainya di depan pintu ruang belakang, mereka mendapati sesuatu. Apakah itu?

"Apa ini? Kenapa ada darah di sini?" Tanya Matt.

"Lebih baik kita masuk untuk mengetahuinya" Kata Mello.

Kemudian, mereka masuk ke dalam ruang tersebut………..

"ASTAGA……………………… APA YANG TELAH TERJADI DI SINI????" Tanya Light.

"Di sini hanya terdapat Angel yang telah meninggal" Kata Near.

"Ya, meninggal karena dibunuh menggunakan pisau" Kata L.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa tau?" Tanya Mello.

"Lihat baik-baik. Ada luka bekas tusukan di perut, bukan?" Kata L.

"Luka tersebut karena ditusuk dengan pisau" Kata Near.

"Benar……." Kata Matt.

"Kita urus yang iini saja dulu. Watari, ada obat untuk mengawetkan mayat tidak?" Tanya L. (Gila kau L!!!!!)

"Ada"

"Bawa kemari"

Beberapa jam kemudian…….

"Taruh saja di sebuah peti kaca, dijamin tidak akan membusuk karena seluruh tubuhnya sudah dilumuri obat pengawet itu" Kata Near.

"Kasus ini tidak bisa ditinggalkan begitu saja" Kata Light.

"Kau benar Light-kun" Balas L.

"Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan kamar itu, Ryuzaki" Kata Watari.

"Kamar?" Tanya Matt.

"Kamar misterius yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Amane-san" Kata Watari.

Mungkin saja ada hubungannya dengan kamar itu. Kamar itu misterius sekali. Aku saja dilarang masuk ke dalamnya ketika masih berusia 12 tahun. Lalu, Watari bercerita kepadaku tentang kamar itu. Seketika itulah aku mengetahui kenapa kamar itu misterius. Kata L dalam hati.

"Near, apa kau tau tentang kamar sebelah kamar Amane-san?" Tanya L.

"Ya, aku tau. Tapi, aku tidak bisa membicarakannya di sini" Kata Near.

"Oh, Lebih baik saya menelepon rekan saya dulu"

"Siapa itu, L?" Tanya Mello.

"Kau bakal mendapatkan kejutannya nanti. Hanya Aku, Near, dan Watari yang tau siapa dia" Kata L.

L : Halo, saya L. Saya mohon bantuan anda semua. Datanglah ke Wammy house besok pagi. Ada kasus yang akan mengejutkan anda semua.

NN (nama dirahasiakan untuk sementara) : Baik, kasus apakah itu, L?

L : Kau akan tau kejutannya besok. Terima kasih.

NN : Baiklah, besok pagi kami akan datang dengan 9 orang, 1 diantaranya termasuk saya. Terima kasih kembali, L.

Keesokan paginya…….

"L, mereka sudah datang" Kata Watari.

"Suruh saja masuk, Watari" Kata L.

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Light, Mello, dan Matt.

"Lama tak berjumpa, L"

"Sudah lama sekali, ya, Joe" Kata L.

"WUAHHHHH!!!!!! PARA ALUMNI THE MASTER DATANG KE WAMMY HOUSE!!!!!" Kata Mello.

"Bisa diam ga?" Kata Near.

"Dasar keriting bawel!!!!!" Seru Mello.

"Sudah, sudah…….. Kita bicarakan hal penting ini di kamar saya. Mari"

Di kamar L……..

"Sebenarnya, saya mengundang anda semua untuk membantu saya menyelidiki soal kamar misterius itu" Kata L.

"Kamar itu, ya……. Sudah kuduga" Kata Near.

"Kupikir kamar itu menjadi misteri. Karena saya merasa, salah satu dari teman kami pernah masuk ke dalam sana"

"L, sebenarnya apa yang menjadi kemisteriusan di balik kamar itu?" Tanya Mello.

"Watari, ceritakan"

"Baik. Ini kisah sekitar 36 tahun yang lalu, seorang gadis nekat bunuh diri hanya untuk membalas dendam terhadap lelaki yang disukainya, karena lelaki tersebut berselingkuh dengan sahabat gadis itu. Sepertinya, arwahnya gentayangan di kamar itu. Apalagi dia meninggal dengan membawa diary berwarna hitam miliknya"

DIARY ITU!!!! Kata Light dalam hati.

"Lalu, apakah sahabatnya masih hidup?" Tanya Matt.

"Tidak, dia sudah meninggal. Dia dibunuh oleh gadis itu"

"Lalu apa hubungannya kami dipanggil ke sini, Ryuzaki?" Tanya Darko.

"Masalah itu, ini yang akan kami tunjukkan. Watari, peti kaca itu"

"Baik"

Kemudian Watari datang sambil membawa peti kaca…….

"ASTAGAAAAA!!!!!!" Semua berteriak histeris.

"Angel-chan dibunuh kemarin. Diduga kuat, dia dibunuh menggunakan pisau. Tetapi kami kurang mengetahui siapa pembunuhnya" Kata Near.

"L, apakah kemungkinan ini kasus pembunuhan berantai seperti kasus KIRA?" Tanya Rain.

"Mungkin sekitar 10%"

"10%....... Hidup mati untuk menyerahkan nyawa hanya satu kasus berantai" Kata Light.

"Bagaimanapun caranya, kita harus menyelidiki kasus ini!!!!" Kata Mello.

"Kok perasaanku tiba-tiba tidak enak begini, ya?" Kata Rhomedal.

"HEHHHHHHH????!!!!!!!!"

"Iya, ya. Ada apa ya?" Kata Matt.

Jegrek!!!!!! (suara pintu dibuka)

"HAIIIIIII,SEMUA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Teriak Misa.

"Amane-san????????"

"Ngagetin saja, dasar Misa!!!"

"Sory semuanya. Lagi ngomongin apaan?" Tanya Misa.

"Semua, bagaimana kalau kita mojok dulu?" Kata L.

Semua cowok pun mojok……. (Lagi-lagi……..)

"Kasih tau atau tidak?" Tanya L.

"Ember ga mulutnya?" Tanya Samuel. (HIAHHHHHH!!!!! Lagi-lagi Jleb!!!!! Dasar ngawur kau, white magician!!!)

"Jangan bilang begitu, Sam (panggilan Samuel). Siapa tau dia orang yang bisa dipercaya. Dijamin ga bocor" Kata Darko.

"Tapi kalo sampai bocor , tanggung jawab lho, Darko-san!!!!!" Ancam Mello.

"Don't worry….. Anything can be a secret……"

"Tapi nanti saja ngomongnya……" Kata L.

"Ga usah ngomong skalian" Kata Near.

"Karepmu......" Gerutu L.

"Ikut-ikut ngomong dalam bahasa Inggris lagi….. Uupppssss!!!" Kata Matt.

Semua mata tertuju pada Matt……

"Ya ampun!!! Nyaris lupa!!!!! Amane-san!!!!" Kata Mello.

"Ada apa?"

"Hmmmm…… Nanti saja"

"AHHHHH, AYOLAH, ADA APA?"

"Diluar saja ,ya"

Di luar kamar L……

"Amane-san ga nyebarin gosip itu ke semua orang kan?" Tanya Mello.

"Gosip? Oh, nyebarin. Tapi Cuma ke teman-teman Misa saja" Kata Misa sambil memasang muka innocent.

"Oh, ya sudah"

"Light!!!!" Teriak Misa sambil menghampiri Light.

"Apa, Misa?"

"Temanin Misa makan siang, yuk"

"Apa boleh buat. Ayo. Semuanya, lanjutin nanti siang saja, ya"

"Iya, Light-kun" Kata L.

Lalu……

"Near, L. Sini!!!" Kata Mello.

"Sebentar ya, semuanya……..Apaan, Mello?" Tanya Near dan L.

"Ternyata si Amane-san nyebarin gosip itu. Gosip tentang Light dan Angel!!!!"

"Dasar mulut ember!!!!!! Matt juga!!!! Nyebarin gosip ke nona mulut ember (Misa maksudnya) itu!!!" Kata Near.

"L, enaknya kita apain si Matt?" Tanya Mello.

"Aku tau, kita cabut saja speedy di kamarnya!!!" Kata L.

"Ide bagus!!!! Cabut sono, Near!" Kata Mello sambil menyuruh Near.

"OK!!!" Kata Near.

Kemudian L dan Mello masuk ke dalam kamar L……..

"Maaf menunggu lama…… Karena berhubung suasana yang tidak enak, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan nanti malam jam 10? Saya berharap anda semua dapat menginap di sini mulai malam nanti. Bagaimana? Kata L.

"Ide bagus…… Nah, L, kami pulang dulu" Kata Joe.

"Terima kasih sudah berkunjung" Kata Mello.

"Akhirnya, selesai juga!!!! Sekarang buka Facebook dulu ahh…." Kata Matt.

"Dia belum tau" Bisik Mello.

"Mana Near?"

"Oi, di sini"

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Mello.

"Beres, biar tau rasa dia"

Tiba-tiba saja………….

"HUWOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, SIAPA NYABUT KABEL SPEEDYKU????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Teriak Matt.

"Near. Kenapa?" Kata Mello.

"Ngapain kau berbuat begitu hah???"

"Sebagai hukuman karena kamu telah nyebarin gosip tentang Light dan Angel" Kata Near.

"Memangnya salah apa?"

"Amane-san menyebarkannya!!!!!" Kata L.

"Ukh…. Ekh……." Matt berkata gugup.

"Selain itu, ada hukuman lain lagi" Kata Mello.

"Apaan?"

"Dikitik-kitik!!!!" Kata L.

"AAAAAAAAAAA…….. AKU GAK MAU DIKITIK-KITIK!!!!!! HYAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! GELIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!" Teriak Matt.

Makanya, kalau jadi orang jangan kayak Matt sama Misa, ya….. Janji ga pernah ditepati…….


	6. Chapter 6

Wammy house, 10.00 P.M

"Selamat datang kembali, silakan masuk" Kata Watari.

"Mari, saya bawakan barangnya ke kamar anda…." Kata Mello.

"Semuanya sudah datang rupanya….. Segera kita bicarakan masalah ini" Kata L.

Kamar L, 10.02 P.M

"Menyangkut masalah yang saya bicarakan tadi siang, saya akan membagi menjadi beberapa kelompok. Di mana, setiap kelompok bergiliran untuk memantau bahkan menyelidiki kamar yang ada di sebelah Amane-san. Watari" Kata L.

"Baik"

"Memang mau dibagi jadi berapa kelompok, L?" Kata Mello.

"Mungkin…… Sekitar 2 kelompok, salah satu kelompok ada yang 8 orang"

"Hmmmm………….."

"Sudah selesai ,L"

"Bagus"

"Dari hasil pembagian, saya mendapatkan hasil seperti ini……."

KELOMPOK 1

L

NEAR

LIGHT

RAIN

JOE

RHOMEDAL

DARKO

KELOMPOK 2

WATARI

MELLO

MATT

SAMUEL

ABU

ALDY

ROBERT

INDRA

"Saya harap dengan pembagian seperti ini, anda semua mau bekerja sama dalam menyelidiki kasus ini"

"L, masa cuman ini saja yang diomongin?" Protes Matt.

"Ah, ya. Saya lupa untuk strateginya. Begini, untuk waktu penyelidikan dilakukan pada jam 10.30 P.M. Lalu setiap kelompok harus melapor bagaimana keadaan situasi di sana. Kalau bisa, diperlukan 1-2 orang untuk menyelidik masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Kemudian yang lain dapat menyelidik lewat komputer yang sudah disetting oleh Watari dan Matt. Bagaimana, apakah anda setuju dengan pendapat saya ini?"

"Kami setuju!!!!" Semua orang setuju atas pendapat dari L.

"Penyelidikan akan dimulai besok…. Sekarang kita beristirahat dulu…… Sampai besok dan selamat malam"

"Light, sepertinya besok akan menjadi hal yang menarik, ya" Kata Ryuk.

"Sepertinya begitu" Jawab Light.

"Jawabanmu selalu singkat, padat, dan jelas, ya……."

"Kau benar"

Lantai 2 Wammy house, kamar Rhomedal, 11.15 P.M

"Sial, kenapa juga aku harus satu kelompok dengan L. Paling saja aku hanya menjadi beban (sabar….. cuman di fanfic aja kok). Rata-rata semuanya orang pintar…… BT BT BT BT AHHHH…… Daripada BT mending dengerin lagu ahhhhh…… (sambil ngeluarin Hp)"

BUKKKK!!!!!

Apa itu??

GROSAK!!!

Kok tambah dekat ya???? Daripada penasaran, aku nyalain lampu ahhhh…..

BRUK!!!!

Awwwwww, sakit……. Kok berat ya….. Mana saklar lampu……

CTEKKK (Bunyi saklar ditekan)

"Hi, oniisan"

"RIZUKIIII????? NGAPAIN DI SINI?????"

"Nganggur Rhomedal-niisan. Hehehehehehehehehe"

"DUH, SEBELAH ADA APA YA? KOK RIBUT???" Teriak Mello.

Aduh!!! Cewek maniak cokelat itu lagi!!!!! "Sini!!! Kamu sembunyi dulu di kolong tempat tidur!!!!!"

"Eh???? Ngapain sih oniisan???"

"Udah sembunyi aja!!!"

BLEDAMMMMM!!!! (Bunyi pintu dibuka sampai membentur tembok)

"ADA APA INI, RHOMEDAL?????"

"Ummm….. Ekhhh…… Ga ada apa-apa kok, Mello""

"Bener??? Tadi kok ada suara cewek ya?"

SFX : JEDARRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!

"GA ADA KOK, MELLO!!!! SUDAH!!! SANA BALIK KE KAMARMU!!!!!"

"EH…EH….."

"SANA PERGI!!! SYUHHH…….. SYUHHHHH…….."

BLAM!!! (Bunyi pintu ditutup) "Fuhhhh….. Hampir saja ketahuan sama si cewek….."

"Oniisan…… Boleh keluar ga…… Huatchiiiiiii……. Banyak debu nih….."

"Keluar aja deh, tapi kamu sembunyi di lemari ya?" (untung Rhomedal tau diri…….)

"Yahhh….."

"Neh, selimut……"

"Yey….. Thanks, oniisan!!!!"

"Dasar princess magician, mentang-mentang tangannya lebih cepat dari aku!!! Mentang-mentang putri, minta dilayanin pula, HUWEEEKKKKK!!!!"

"WEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!! DASAR ONIISAN JELEKKKKK!!!!!!!!!"

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

"DASAR!!!!! RIZUKI MAU NANTANG ONIISAN, NEH"

"ZZZZZ….. HEH? TANTANGAN APAAN????"

"……BESOK AJA DEH, NGANTUK….. ZZZZZZZZZZ"

GLODAKHHHHHH

"Cape deh….. ZZZZZZZZZZZ"

Esok harinya………

"Rizuki, kamu sudah bangun?" Tanya Rhomedal.

"Udah dari tadi oniisan……" Jawab Rizuki.

"Katanya mau nantangin…. Apaan?"

"Oya, kita adu cepet nyebarin kartu"

"Oalahhh……. OK, Siapa takut, aku ga mungkin dikalahin sama pemula"

"Mentang-mentang punya skill paling tinggi…. Kalau oniisan kalah, traktir lollipop, cokelat, sama permen karet!!!!"

"OK, kalau kamu yang kalah, sana joget di depan Mello!!!!"

"HUATCCCCHIUUUUUUUUUU….. Ada yang ngomongin, ya?" Kata Mello.

"Yang mana tuh orangnya, oniisan?"

"Rambut pendek warna pirang pokoknya kayak cewek, terus suka makan cokelat!!!"

"HUATSYIIIIIII!!!!!"

"Bersin lagi, kamu pilek, Mello?" Kata L.

"Memang oniisan ada dendam apa sama Mello?"

"Dia itu pernah sekali masukin sampah ke dalam tasku!!!! Makanya aku mau balas dendam!!!!"

"Oouwwww……."

"HA….HA….HA…..HUAAAAATTTTTCHIUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!" Mello bersin saking kerasnya sampai-sampai meja ruang tamu terbang. (keren……)

"Yahhhh…. Mello….. Tehnya tumpah nih……" Protes Darko.

"Sory, Darko-san……"

Kita kembali ke Rhomedal dan Rizuki…….

"Kapan mau by 1??"

"Nanti siang aja, deh"

"OK!!!!!"

Siangnya……..

"OK, KITA BY 1, YA ONIISAN!!!" Seru Rizuki.

"SEP SINI!!!!!" Seru Rhomedal sambil ngocok kartu.

Sementara Rhomedal dan Rizuki by 1, tiba-tiba Ryuk, Light, dan L datang menghampiri mereka…..

"Oi, oi, ada apa ini??" Tanya Ryuk.

"By 1, Ryuk-kun" Jawab Rizuki.

"Kun……"

"Lho, lho, lho!!!!!" Seru Rhomedal.

"Apaan, oniisan?" Tanya Rizuki.

"Yaaaaahhhhh……. Kartunya terbang semua, sebelum dibagiin……"

GEDUBRAKKKK…….

"Sweat drop, Rhomedal-san" Kata L.

"Ahhhh…. Gimana nih………….. Dasar angin sialan!!!!"

"Woi, kok jadi nyalahin angin, sih?" Protes Light.

"Ga apa kan…… Lagian, ntar anginnya ga marah"

"Double sweat drop" Kata L.

"Disambet topan baru tau rasa kau, oniisan"

"Topan??? Apaan itu???"

GUBRAKKKKKK…….

"Triple sweat drop, ya, Rhomedal-san" Kata L.

"Iya, iya….. Aku cuman guyon……"

"4 sweat drop……" Kata L.

"L, kau kurang kerjaan ya?" Tanya Ryuk.

"Kurang kerjaan apa?" L tanya balik.

"Tuh, ngitungin sweat drop"

"Iya, kurang kerjaan"

"Sudahlah……. Kita by 1 lewat….."

"Lewat apa, oniisan?"

"Lewat game….."

"Astagaaaaaa……………"

"5 sweat drop" Kata L.

"OK OK?"

"Y udah……….."

Tiba-tiba, dari lantai 2………

"PERCUMA!!!!!" Teriak Mello.

"APAAN, CEWEK???" Rhomedal balas teriak.

"KALAU MAU PAKE KOMPUTER, LAGI RUSAK NEH!!!"

"SIAPA BILANG PAKE KOMPUTER, KITA PAKE PS 2 (Play Station) KOK!!!!! GR, KAU. HUUUUU"

"TAMBAH PERCUMA!!!!!"

"MAKSUDMU????"

"PS 2 LAGI DIPAKE SAMA MATT!!!!!!!! MAW NAMATIN GAME ONE PIECE KATANYA!!!!! DIA NITIP PESAN, KAGAK BOLEH DIGANGGU DENGAN SIAPAPUN!!!!!!!!!!!"

GLODAKHHHHHHH

"6 Sweat drop" Kata L.

"KAU KAN MASIH ADA SATU PAK KARTU LAGI KAN????"

"OH IYA….. TAPI AKU LUPA DI MANA NARUHNYA!!!!!"

GEDUBRAKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"CAPE DEH!!!!!! SUDAHLAH!!!!!!!!!"

BRAK!!!!! (bunyi jendela ditutup)

"WOI, RHOMEDAL-SAN!!!!!! UDAH 7 SWEAT DROP !!!!!!! BOSEN AKU NGITUNGNYA!!!!" Teriak L.

"Sory, L…….. Nah, Rizuki, kita batalkan saja by 1 kita….."

"Ahhhhhh……. Rhomedal-niisan mbencekno!!!!!!" Protes Rizuki sambil memasang muka cemberut.

Kemudian Light mengeluarkan TimTam Crush dari saku celananya……..

"Aku paham bagaimana perasaanmu" Kata Light. (Wuooo!!! Belajar dari mana kata-kata itu, Light)

Tiba-tiba saja Misa datang…………

Light? Sama siapa dia? Ngumpet ahh……..

"Makan saja TimTam Crush, dijamin kamu ga akan BT………. Hanya dalam 1 gigitan…….." (niru di iklan ini….)

"Makasih, ngomong-ngomong, nama oniisan siapa?"

"Nama saya Light Yagami, panggil saja Light"

"LIGHT-NIISAN!!!!! AKU SUKA SAMA ONIISAN!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Teriak L dan Ryuk.

SIAL! ANAK ITU MENGGEBET LIGHT! PADAHAL BARU KENAL!!!!! Kata Misa dalam hati………

"Bunuh saja Misa"

"TIDAK, TIDAK…."

"Kau harus melakukannya….."

"TIDAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

Kemudian Misa pun pingsan dengan arwah yang merasuki tubuh Misa…….

Wawancara singkat

L : OK….. Aku yang akan jadi authornya!!!!!

Mello : Iya, iya, cepetan!!!!

L : Pertanyaan yang paling aku pengin tanya. Rhomedal-san!!!!

Rhomedal : Ada apa? ^^ (sambil senyum-senyum ga jelas……)

L : Ngomong-ngomong anda kok suka sekali senyum ya??

Rhomedal : Ga apa-apa kan. Ada pepatah bilang, senyum itu sehat ^^

L : Tapi ga usah senyum-senyum di manapun dan kapanpun!!! Keluar lagi tuh senyumnya…..

Rhomedal : :D

L : HYAAAA…… Tambah parah……

Rhomedal : XD

L : Tambah diterusno senyumnya…..

Light : Ryuzaki, aku tau kenapa Rhomedal-san suka senyum-senyum

L : Apaan?

Light : Tuh orang pasti kepalanya abis ketiben duren, makanya otaknya rada miring (plak! Digaplok……)

L : Hmmpppp….. Hmmmpppphhhh…… (nahan ketawa dengan cara megang hidung)

Rhomedal : XD , :D, , ^^ (jurus senyum mode on)

L : DUARRR!!!! Parah tuh……. Tambah dikeluarin jurus senyumnya yang paling ampuh…. Buset dah, apa ini?

Joe : Kayaknya si L dikerjain sama Rhomedal…..

Mello, Matt, Near, Light, Misa : Iya, ya……

L : Maksud kalian apaan?

SHIIIUUUTTTT

L : Adowww, apa lagi sekarang? Rhomedal-san!!!!!

Rhomedal : ^^

L : Yah, meringis aja kerjaannya…….

Mello : Begitulah, si fastest hand hobinya senyum mulu….

Rhomedal : Makasih atas pujiannya, cewek. (sambil ngluarin payung warna pink) Ini saya kasih payung warna pink…. :D

Mello : CEWEKKK??!! Ah, ekye jangan dikasih payung pink, dong. Ekye malu nih…..

L, Misa, Light, Matt, Near, Joe : BANCI JALANAN MUNCUL!!!!!!!


End file.
